1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, for example, a transistor and a semiconductor device. The present invention relates to, for example, manufacturing methods of a transistor and a semiconductor device. The present invention relates to, for example, a display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a memory device, an imaging device, a processor, and an electronic device. The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a memory device, and an electronic device. The present invention relates to a method for driving a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a memory device, or an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, an electro-optical device, a semiconductor circuit, and an electronic device include a semiconductor device in some cases.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transistors formed using silicon are widely used in various integrated circuits (IC) such as a CPU and a memory included in electronic devices. The integration of integrated circuits and miniaturization of transistors have progressed in accordance with an increase in performance and a reduction in size and weight of electronic devices. Thus, the process rule for fabricating a transistor has decreased year by year as follows: 45 nm, 32 nm, and 22 nm.
The decrease in the process rule for fabricating a transistor causes a problem, such as leakage of current between wirings.
In recent years, transistors including oxide semiconductors (typically, In—Ga—Zn oxide) have been actively developed and used in ICs. Oxide semiconductors have been researched since early times. In 1988, there was a disclosure of a crystal In—Ga—Zn oxide that can be used for a semiconductor element (see Patent Document 1). In 1995, a transistor including an oxide semiconductor was invented, and its electrical characteristics were disclosed (see Patent Document 2).